Overleg gebruiker:Bucurestean/Woordje over mij
Wil je er "familienaam" van maken ? Achternaam vind ik zo achterlijk klinken. Lars 10 feb 2008 13:22 (UTC) :I agree 10 feb 2008 15:47 (UTC) ::... "Belgisch woordje" zeker ;-) 10 feb 2008 18:47 (UTC) :::Denk het... ik vind achternaam namelijk normaler klinken dan familienaam :p maar in principe klinkt familienaam wel veel beter hoor ;-) 11 feb 2008 15:22 (UTC) ::::Ach ja. 11 feb 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::::Tsss... Voorouderverloochenaren.... --OWTB 14 jun 2008 13:59 (UTC) Rijke geschiedenis, zie ik :) Leuk, ik ben ook van een inwijkelingenfamilie (deels, Frans) 12 feb 2008 17:08 (UTC) :Ik ben (sorry) eens op zoek gegaan naar Roemenië-fans in Utrecht (jou vind ik niet ), maar ik ben wel al op andere Roemeniërs gestoten. Families 'Hul' kom ik meer dan eens tegen, maar ook gewone namen (als 'den Breejen', is dat gewoon in NL?). Leuke zoektocht 12 feb 2008 17:27 (UTC) ::Hul? Den Breejen? Allebei geen Roemeense namen :-). Blijf zoeken, mij vind je niet ;-). Heb wel een simpele, maar zeldzame, "familienaam".. :P. 12 feb 2008 19:45 (UTC) :::en let op he, mijn geschiedenis gaat nog verder, dit is het enige wat ik weet he. Volgens mij stamt mijn achternaam zelfs af van een Hongaarse naam.. maar kweenie. Ik heb wel "Sânge latin", daar ben ik van overtuigd :-) 12 feb 2008 19:54 (UTC) ::::Lol :) Ik heb gemengd bloed; vader is Germaans type, moederskant is Romaans 12 feb 2008 20:05 (UTC) :::::..en dan heb jij een Slavische naam :D :P. 12 feb 2008 20:19 (UTC) ::::::Slavisch? Nee hoor :) gewoon Belgisch 12 feb 2008 20:31 (UTC) :::::::Ik bedoel voornaam (in NL, naam = voornaam meestal, in RO = achternaam altijd) 12 feb 2008 20:36 (UTC) ::::::::Wel dan is die Grieks (of in de ruimere zin: Orthodox (Grieks-Russich)). 13 feb 2008 12:01 (UTC) :::::::::Uiteindelijk is 'ie Grieks ;-), net zoals mijn naam, of was die Egyptisch? :P 13 feb 2008 13:39 (UTC) ::::::::::Neen, Alexander is Grieks (m'n broer noemt ook zo hé). 13 feb 2008 14:18 (UTC) :::::::::::Kweet, maar er zijn sommigen die beweren dat het iets met.. (iets met een H, een taal van een oud volk in huidig Turkijke).. te maken heeft. 13 feb 2008 14:35 (UTC) ::::::::::::Zou kunnen :) 13 feb 2008 16:47 (UTC) Op zich.. als WOII (en dus ook niet de komst van het communisme) niet gebeurd was.. had ik nu een rijk leventje in een rijk Roemenië, dat vol zat met goud en olie, en een Boekarest dat nog steeds bekend stond als Klein Parijs of Parijs van het Oosten.. :S , 't is toch raar. Maar nu zit ik hier, als een indirect slachtoffer van het communisme.. ach ja, stoppen met dromen. Een van mijn doelen is de arme bevolking helpen en dan zien wat er gebeurt... ze zeggen dat Roemenië binnen 40 à 50 jaar net zo rijk zal zijn als West-Europa. Dat noem ik pas een droom.. 12 feb 2008 21:09 (UTC) :Dat zou mooi zijn, maar zoals je zegt, een droom. Soit, niet getreurd, dromen zijn er voor idealisten en het zijn deze mensen die de wereld polariseren: beter maken of juist niet. 13 feb 2008 12:01 (UTC) Speel jij ook sport in competitie? (ja, ik stootte toevallig op deze pagina en vroeg me dat af) 14 jun 2008 13:39 (UTC) :Volgend seizoen voetbal 2e klasse. Dit seizoen tweede geworden in de derde klasse. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 16:54 (UTC)